


What You Like

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Clothed Sex, Grinding, Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara likes when Himuro plays with his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Like

"Brush my hair for me," Atsushi says one afternoon, standing in front of the couch and handing Tatsuya his hairbrush.

Snorting, Tatsuya pushes the hairbrush away instead of taking it. "Brush it yourself. What are you, ten?"

"I don't want to," Atsushi grumbles, holding up a packet of chips with his other hand. "Brushing my hair is too much work. I just want to eat."

"I don't see why this has to be my problem," Tatsuya sighs, but he takes the brush anyway. "But fine. Sit down." 

Atsushi already has his bag of chips open and mumbles his thanks around a mouthful. Tatsuya rolls his eyes, but when Atsushi sits on the floor in the front of him, he reaches out to settle his hands in the broad shoulders. 

"Lean back," he mutters, guiding Atsushi a little closer. "Get comfortable."

"I am," Atsushi replies. "I could lean back more, if you wanted me to."

He makes his point by putting his weight back on Tatsuya's legs for a moment before he sits up straight again. Tatsuya shoves at his shoulder with a quiet snort. He lifts the brush, bringing it to Atsushi's hair and runs it through. 

Atsushi grumbles. "You're not brushing hard enough."

"Right, right," Tatsuya says, putting more pressure into the brush the next time he runs it through Atsushi's hair. This time, Atsushi hisses, jerking his head away. With a sigh, Tatsuya puts the brush down on the couch beside him. "You know you're impossible, right? If you wanted me to do this, you could have just asked. By putting it into words, instead of going through this whole production first."

Atsushi hums, unconcerned. He relaxes the moment that he feels Tatsuya's fingers coming through his hair, though, leaning into the touch. "Same result, in the end."

" _Impossible_ ," Tatsuya repeats, but he's smiling now. He scratches lightly over Atsushi's scalp as he goes, earning a low, encouraging moan. 

They're not generally very good at expressing their affection for each other, but they can do this. Atsushi likes the feeling of Tatsuya's fingers in his hair. Tatsuya likes how much Atsushi enjoys it. Simple enough. 

If he's being honest with himself, Tatsuya also likes the way that Atsushi's hair feels in his hands. It's soft and fine, warm from Atsushi's scalp, and Tatsuya likes gathering it together between his fingers, holding it up and off Atsushi's neck. 

Even more than that, he likes the way that it means he can see the bump of Atsushi's spine on the nape of his neck. It's nothing particularly remarkable in the grand scheme of things, just the slight jut of bone, but it catches Tatsuya's attention every single time he sees it. 

He gathers Atsushi's hair into one hand, digging into his pocket for the hair tie that he carries just in case he needs it. He ties Atsushi's hair into a small bun, smiling to himself as he notices the way that Atsushi tips his head forward slightly in anticipation, giving Tatsuya easier access to the back of his neck. Tatsuya traces his fingers down the nape of Atsushi's neck, scratching lightly over the skin with his blunt nails. Atsushi lets out a content sigh, pushing back into Tatsuya's touch. 

"You like that, hm?" Tatsuya asks fondly, tracing the bone lightly. He leans in to kiss it, lips brushing over the skin slowly. Atsushi hums lowly at the back of his throat. Tatsuya kisses it again, then drags his tongue over it. Atsushi lets out a full-body shudder and Tatsuya presses himself closer, his hands sliding down Atsushi's sides. 

"Tickles," Atsushi complains, covering Tatsuya's hands with his own.

"Ugh, you have chip crumbs on your fingers," Tatsuya grumbles, wiping his hands on Atsushi's shirt. 

"Fine," Atsushi replies, wiping his hands too and putting his chips packet aside. He turns around, pulling Tatsuya down into his lap. "Happy?"

Tatsuya grins, leaning in and kissing Atsushi hard. He rests his hands on the nape of Atsushi's neck and bites his lower lip, tugging on it. Atsushi hisses quietly, holding Tatsuya closer against him. They rock their hips against each other, moaning into each other's mouths. 

"Do you want to move to the bed?" Tatsuya asks, wrapping his arms around Atsushi's shoulders tightly. 

"That requires too much effort," Atsushi complains, guiding Tatsuya to lie back on the floor and then crawling on top of him. "This is better."

"Sure," Tatsuya laughs, wrapping his legs around Atsushi's waist. "That works for me."

Atsushi takes hold of Tatsuya's legs, pulling them tighter around himself, then grinds down against him. Tatsuya gasps loudly, and Atsushi is covering him entirely, chin resting on top of his head, hands braced on the floor to either side of him. He loves the feeling of being surrounded entirely by Atsushi like this, feeling Atsushi's warmth all around him and breathing in the smell of him. 

"Tatsuya," he murmurs, rocking his hips with intent. 

The friction feels ridiculously good through their jeans and Tatsuya finds that he's glad that they didn't stop to move to their bed. Who cares if they end up coming in their boxers—it's not like it's going to be the first time they haven't been bothered to get undressed first anyway. Atsushi shifts slightly, changing angles, and Tatsuya moans loudly as their erections press against each other more firmly now. 

"Are you going to come?" Atsushi murmurs, pressing kisses into Tatsuya's hair. "You're making those little whimpering noises that mean you're close."

"Yeah," Tatsuya gasps out, whining softly. "I'm gonna—"

Pulling away, Atsushi pushes his hand into Tatsuya's pants, jerking him off. Tatsuya cries out as he comes, tipping his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. Atsushi leans in, gently biting his neck, and Tatsuya keeps him close, kissing along Atsushi's jaw and nibbling on his ear. 

" _Fuck_ ," Atsushi gasps out with surprise as he comes. He presses his face against Tatsuya's shoulder and grumbles. "How do you know I like that?"

"I know everything you like," Tatsuya points out, smiling fondly and pulling Atsushi's hair out of its bun to stroke it again. "Or if I don't know it already, I'm in the process of figuring it out. We _have_ been dating for a while,  you know. Besides, you know what I like too."

Atsushi hums in approval, kissing Tatsuya's neck. "Yes I do."

"So," Tatsuya speaks up after a moment. "Are we going to get cleaned up, or…?"

"We'll take a shower," Atsushi decides, getting up and pulling Tatsuya to his feet too. "I think I'll take my time making sure you're nice and clean. I know you like _that_."

Smiling, Tatsuya lets Atsushi lift him and carry him to the shower. "Yes I do."


End file.
